One Killer Night
by SasukeSmellsLikePoop
Summary: How will one trip to the doctor's office effect Sasuke Uchiha's life? And why is Kiba standing in Sasuke's kitchen in only his boxers? Well, come read this story , and you can find out!


Why hullo thar! I like made this one night, after a wacky dream I had.

**All Naruto characters and related things belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not little old me. Also, I don't own the song free Bird, or Barbie (thank God). :D **

* * *

><p>It all started in a doctor's office. I held his gentle but firm hand as we both studied the doctor in front of us. The old grey haired man looked puzzled as he looked back and forth from the clipboard and Sasuke. He cleared his throat," I'm afraid I have some grim news." The doctor said breaking the uncomfortable silence.<p>

My heart sped up as I looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. I could see slight worry hidden in those beautiful black orbs. Likewise, I'm sure he could see fear written all over not only my yellow eyes, but my whole face.

"The tests have come back from the lab…" the old doctor once again broke the silence as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. " Mr. Uchiha, I'm afraid you have RSAD." I looked up at Sasuke. "What's that?" he finally spoke. He tried to hide the worry in his tone of voice. And of course, to an untrained ear, one wouldn't be able to hear any emotions in his voice. Of course I could, since I'm around him all the time. That's just one of the many perks to being with him 24/7.

"RSAD is Repetitive Stress-Related Attachment Disorder." The doctor replied. I sighed, " What exactly does that mean doctor?" my high pitched voice filled the room. "Well…" The man sat there for a minute thinking. "It means certain situations will trigger a possessive reaction in him. Meaning that anything from love to killer instincts could surface and make him unstable." the doctor concluded.

After twenty more minutes in the cold depressing like doctor's office, Sasuke and I left. He unlocked his bright pink Mercedes, and I sat in the passenger seat. The whole ride to his house was quiet except for the sound of _Free Bird_ playing in the background. I felt the car stop, and heard Sasuke call my name. "Mae..." his cool but sexy voice called my name. "Oh, we're here." I noticed, smiling as I looked at him. "Why don't you go take a shower while I make us Dinner?" I suggest. "Hn." was all I got out of him as we entered his huge yellow house.

I walked into the pink Barbie kitchen and began to cut some tomatoes. As I listened to the shower running in the quiet house, another sound caught my attention. I looked around searching for the noise. '_The window' _I thought walking towards it. Looking out it, I gasped. Standing in only his rubber ducky printed boxers, throwing stones at the window was Kiba. I opened the window. "What are you doing here...and why are you all wet?" I asked giving Kiba a questioning look. He chuckled. "Well, ya' see what happened was: Naruto dared me to jump into his neighbor's pool. You know, the mean old ones." He grinned at me. "At 11 at night?" I inquired.

Nodding, he continued his mischievous story. "Next thing I know, Naruto runs off with my clothes and the cops are chasing after me." He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, could I hide here for a few minutes?" he asked. "Kiba…" I mumbled. He was a good friend of mine, even if he is an idiot at times. But Sasuke never liked me hanging around him. He thought Kiba was a bad influence, and not to mention he flirts… a lot. I sigh, listening to see if the shower is still running. It is. "Fine, for a few minutes only." I finally reply, helping him climb through the kitchen window.

"Sit down at the table and don't make any noise." I tell him as I throw him a dish towel that was hanging on the fridge door. I go back to chopping vegetables, as Kiba dries off his hair. "Nice kitchen you got here." he smiles, "I love the Barbie wallpaper." I giggle. Sasuke's kitchen always did entertain me. Who would have thought he'd be into Barbie kitchens? "Shit!" I hiss as I look down at my finger. Blood was spilling out of it. "It's really deep." Kiba says taking my hand. _'Holy crap, when did he get there?'_ I think, wincing as he accidentally touches it. Kiba leads me over to the sink as he turns the water on. "I can take care of it myself." I mumble, looking into his eyes. I never noticed how happy they seemed. Unlike Sasuke's, they gave Kiba's emotions away a lot easier. "Besides, if Sasuke finds you here, he'll ki—"I stopped as I heard a noise behind us. I gasped. There in the kitchen was Sasuke. Only wearing a towel around his waist, he gave us the coldest glare I had ever seen. "What is going on?" His voice was cold and scary. "Sasuke…" I quietly whispered. This couldn't have looked good. Here was Kiba, only in his rubber ducky boxers, holding my bleeding hand. Sasuke walked towards us, as he grabbed the knife I had been using off the marble counter top. "Am I not good enough for you Mae?" he asked, venom in his voice. _'Oh no! This situation has triggered his RSAD.'_ I thought. "Do you not love me?" He glared at me, then looked to Kiba. "You'd rather have him than me?" he yelled. "Sasuke!"I said becoming teary eyed. It hurts to know the one you love is hurting. "Y-you're jumping to conclusions…" I choked out. "Calm down." Kiba said holding his hands in front of him as Sasuke inches closer to us. His eyes filled with anger.

_'Where had the old Sasuke gone, the one I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with go?' _I asked myself. "Calm down?" Sasuke hollered. "How can I be calm when the girl I love is with you?" he said harshly as he stabbed the knife in Kiba's neck. I cried as crimson blood splattered everywhere on impact. The poor boy's blood flung onto Sasuke's pale face, looking like twisted red tears of death. I screamed as Kiba's now lifeless body falls onto the floor. I cry as I look from Sasuke, to the body on the light purple floor, laying in a puddle of its own crimson sorrow. "S-sasu-ke…" I weep as he steps in front of me.

He wipes away my tears, smearing the splattered blood on my face in the process. He puts his hand on my head and ruffles my hair. I look up at him. He smiles at me. He looks so happy despite what had just happened. He leans forward, catching my lips in a kiss. I gasp, feeling a sharp pain in my back. I pull away from him, reaching for the pain in my back. I freeze, feeling the reason for my discomfort. "You…" I whisper. "If I can't have you all for myself, then no one can." He calmly says in a sick loving way. I pull out the knife, wincing in pain. Tears once again flowing down my face like a river of suffering. I fall to the floor, looking up at him. I watch in pure horror as Sasuke whispers "I love you Mae…" before slitting his own throat, falling to the floor. "Sa..suke…" I quietly utter as I begin to feel faint.

"I…l-love…you too…" I barely say as I use the last of my strength to hold his hand. He was my everything. My friend, my killer, but most importantly, my lover. I smile, as I too take the same fate As Kiba, and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Like thanks for reading and stuff.<p>

I love you...but not as much as I love Sasuke! ;D


End file.
